


I'm Going Mad (And In The Moment I Fall For You)

by hopespym



Series: of monsters and men [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Vampire Tony Stark, i do not apologise and i have no regrets, incubus Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopespym/pseuds/hopespym
Summary: Tony might have been a genius, but he still was a dumbass in a lot of ways.Just ask Pepper and Rhodey.He had asked the same blonde man at the bar about Bucky, trying to get a clue, any sort of clue, but either he hadn’t heard Tony or was ignoring him.Tony could get the hint.





	I'm Going Mad (And In The Moment I Fall For You)

**Author's Note:**

> After almost a year, here we are with another part in "Will I Ever Write Full Smut?"

The next time the met had been at an entirely different club in a different city. 

Tony was away on business and was slightly disappointed that after what had happened with Bucky, they hadn’t had any contact whatsoever. 

It wasn’t on purpose or anything, it was mainly the fact that Tony had lost the slip of paper with Bucky’s number and everytime he went back to the bar, no matter what time nor day, he just couldn’t find the man, much to his continued disappointment. 

Tony might have been a genius, but he still was a dumbass in a lot of ways.

Just ask Pepper and Rhodey.

He had asked the same blonde man at the bar about Bucky, trying to get a clue, any sort of clue, but either he hadn’t heard Tony or was ignoring him. 

Tony could get the hint. 

So he had pulled back on his search with a sigh, resigned to the fact that it was obviously just a one time thing, and now only remembered what had been the best night of his life - and it had been a long life thus far. 

Shaking himself out of his sullen thoughts, Tony continued to pace in his hotel room. He had finished a long day of meetings and was feeling restless along with a little thirsty. Looking at his schedule for the next day he found, blessedly, that it was free of having to do anything tomorrow and started trying to come up with something that could satisfy.

He remembered hearing about a bar that was newly opened and he felt around in his suitcase before he found an invite card to it, having been given it when he got off the plane, smugness taking over for a second at the fact that he was still getting invites like this, even more so now that he really didn’t frequent bars as much as he did (save the Bucky scenario). 

With a shrug of his shoulders he tucked it into his suit, not bothering to change, before he started making his way out of the hotel and down to the club that wasn’t as far away as he thought it would be. He soon found himself at the front of the building, in front of the bodyguard who seemed to immediately recognise him and allow him in with only a look. 

Huh. He didn’t even need to show the card.

He hadn’t been inside for even a minute before there was suddenly a hand on his back and he was being guided to the bar. Turning to the man and smiled best he could whilst still claiming an easy air of nonchalance, the man began ordering an alcoholic beverage whilst Tony just ordered a water. 

The man gave him a glance but Tony was already moving on from him and scanning the building, but still not really paying attention to anything. He was starting to regret coming already but this was the best place to find something  _ proper _ to drink. 

Feeling a bit out of it, he couldn’t help but startle a bit as a hand on his arm brought him back into the present, a look in the man’s eyes that Tony didn’t even want to begin to unpack. He smiled at the man briefly before taking the glass of water from his outstretched hand and bringing the glass up to his lips, ready to just chug the water down and call it a night. He could always feed another time. 

He stopped short though, sniffing the contents of the glass as he narrowed his eyes slightly. He placed the drink back on the bar and smirked at the man, who wasn’t paying attention to Tony, obviously thinking he hadn’t noticed anything about his drink and drank from it without hesitation. Idiot. 

Gripping the man's arm tight enough to leave bruising, he dragged him over to the nearest wall and pushed himself into his space, touching along his chest in a way that  _ would _ be sexy if the circumstances were different, mouth right by his ear and practically purring, “You sure picked the wrong target, big boy. Messing with a vampire never worked out well for anyone.” 

Tony bared his fangs for a moment and let out a low hiss before he inhaled the man's scent, knowing that his eyes were definitely sporting a golden tint to them when they opened again. 

Within seconds he soon got the feeling of a presence behind him before a voice spoke, hot breath fanning over his own ear, “Didn’t you ever get told not to play with your food, doll?”

Tony almost smiled from pure glee, but instead he smirked at the man who looked absolutely terrified. Good. Served him right. His grin turned sharp and he didn’t bother to hide his eyes from flashing red. 

Fuck, he was actually thirsty now.

“Hmm, luckily for him a much sweeter meal came along. Something actually worth my time,” Tony leaned in and whispered into the man's ear, “You try anything like that ever again and next time you won’t be so lucky.” He bared his teeth once more, a hiss escaping before the man sprinted off and out the door, leaving Tony and Bucky alone. Bucky still pressed to Tony’s back.

“Gotta say, you sure do put on a show.”

Tony smiled, turning around and managing to stay in his space with ease, already having been so close before, and looking up at him through his eyelashes, “Well, I wasn’t kidding about a sweeter meal,” He dragged his fangs along Bucky’s throat, wanting so desperately but not giving in, not yet, “Besides, it always helps to have a little inspiration.”

Bucky chuckled, his arms coming to wind around Tony’s waist as he pulled him impossibly closer, once again a lot more people were starting to gravitate towards the two, but this time Tony recognised it as the pull of an incubus, “Well, I’m sorry to say I’m working right now.”

“What better way to work than to flirt on the dance floor?” 

Tony moved out of Bucky’s grasp, but still held onto his wrist, leading him back to the dance flood and swaying his hips. He stopped in the middle and turned back around, grinning at the taller man, who did the same. Bucky resumed his position of having his arms around Tony’s waist, the two swaying and breathing each other in, Bucky subtly grinding against him whenever he felt the need.

“I heard you’ve been looking for me.”

“Ah, so you  _ were _ aware of it then.”

“Steve mentioned the ‘creep’ asking after me constantly, which happens more than you would think, honestly. Even for an incubus. Failed to mention it was your gorgeous self. Only found that out when a story of you came up in the magazines and Steve mentioned it was you.”

Tony merely hummed, continuing to move along to the beat of the music. It was like any other song in any other club, too much bass, too many people jumping along, too many people trying to squeeze through the crowd, and the occasional drink being spilled all over the show.

Catching drifts of the different scents in the room and the overpowering scent surrounding him, Tony was suddenly reminded why he had come here. The thirst that was taking over him reminded him of just how long it had been since he had had a proper meal. 

Usually he managed to get by drinking animal blood - he didn’t go into fields and suck the milk out of cows or anything, a few shops near his general area that he managed to find sold them by the pint and he was more than happy to cough up the extra cash to get by. 

But tonight… Tonight he was feeling a rush from almost getting a taste of that man, and now with Bucky’s hands on his hips, the man grinding far too slowly to match to the fast paced beat, well. Who was Tony to resist a temptation so sweet?

“Well… I know  _ one  _ way you can make it up to me.”

Bucky merely raised an eyebrow in response and Tony let a sly smirk cross over his face, letting his fangs show in a way that he hoped was seductive. By the way that Bucky held onto his hips that extra bit tighter, he assumed he had succeeded.

The other man tried to play it cool though, tilting his head a bit to the side, showing off his neck and Tony felt like he was going to start salivating, “Oh yeah? How would that be?”

Tony was trying, and only barely succeeding, still, to not get lost in the pale skin that was practically laid in front of him, looking ready for him to dive in like an 8 course meal, “I have an idea to two, but I don’t know if you’re sorry enough yet.”

“Oh, I’m very sorry,” Bucky’s voice had dropped incredibly lower, still grinding into Tony and god, Tony loved every minute of the torture as Bucky’s hips dragged against his own. He leaned closer into Tony’s space, nuzzling along his jaw until he reached his ear lobe, nipping on it lightly, “So very sorry. How ever will I make it up to you,” he paused for a moment before he let out a breathy, “sir.”

Letting out a breathy moan Tony merely let out a distracted, “Don’t make me drag you off to the bathroom. I think it’ll get a bit worrying if we manage to break another one up.”

“Well, you got a hotel, doll? I got a roommate who probably wouldn’t be too impressed if I kicked him out for the night.”

Humming in reply, Tony felt like it would take far too long to get back to his hotel room, the temptation to just give in and take from Bucky then and there was reaching new heights and the smirk on the other mans face told Tony that he knew.

Bucky moved his hands from Tony’s hips and instead started moving Tony out of the club, through the crowd and out the door. Regaining control of his emotions (mainly desperation), 

Tony tried to get the two of them to their destination as soon as possible and by the fact that Bucky wasn’t making a comment showed that he felt the same way.

When they stumbled into his hotel room, the first thing that Tony did was practically huddle the man onto the bed. 

He usually wasn’t so forward but  _ god damn it _ , Bucky had been out of reach for far too long and now that he had him here and on his bed, pupils dilated and panting the slightest, Tony couldn’t help but speak his mind.

“I’m gonna do what I’ve been wanting to do for fucking months and I’m gonna have a taste, see if you’re as sweet as you smell.” Bucky let his head fall back onto the bed with a low groan as Tony moved up his body, straddling his torso and leaning down to his neck and inhaling, savouring.

“God, and you do smell good.” 

“Get to it then.” Bucky’s voice was rough as he spoke and from the man that had seemed so confident and in control the last time they had met, Tony was pleased that he had such an effect on him.

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts!  
> follow me on tumblr @/hopespym


End file.
